digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
Janyu's Ark
Janyu's Ark is the fortieth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Song of Sakuyamon and followed by Homeward Bound. Plot Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Suzie, Lopmon, Calumon, Azulongmon, and Zhuqiaomon stand near the edge of the pit of chaos, where the D-Reaper is. Zhuqiaomon tells the tamers that they (the Sovereign) will stay and fight the D-Reaper. Azulongmon says that they should return to Earth. Takato is reluctant to leave them to fight the D-Reaper on their own, but Azulongmon says that if they stay, it will only end in tragedy. Jeri says it has already ended in tragedy. Yamaki asks Janyu how much longer it will take the ark to be operational. Janyu says they need a bit more time. Beelzemon stands in the desert, regretting his actions. He speaks aggressively to some Chrysalimon so they attack him. Beelzemon says "Take back the power! I don't want it!" His bandana (which is on his arm in this form) goes flying. At the Land of the Sovereign, Renamon senses what is happening. As the geyser of chaos appears again, Ebonwumon and Baihumon appear. Ebonwumon asks if the D-Reaper is willing to negotiate, and Zhuqiaomon says no. Baihumon says it's time for final preparations. Azulongmon tells Calumon that he is the light of digivolution, and tells him to reveal the light to them. Once Calumon finds it, he unleashes the light of digivolution, and the DigiGnomes use their power with it, digivolving Digimon everywhere to Mega. The Chrysalimon become three Diaboromon, and head to the Land of the Sovereign, leaving Beelzemon dedigivolved to Impmon. All the Mega Digimon arrive at the Land of the Sovereign, including Jijimon and Babamon. Calumon is tired out from digivolving all the Digimon, while the DigiGnomes are destroyed, as they gave their life force to deliver the light to the Digimon, the biggest wish they ever granted. An extremely small and cute Mega level Digimon named MarineAngemon appears, and seems interested in Kenta, who tells him to go off with the others, and he reluctantly flies over to Zhuqiaomon. Meanwhile, Jeri says that she doesn't have to feel sad, and sadness can be deleted. She walks away. When the Hypnos scientists and Monster Makers finish making the ark, Yamaki sends Takato an email saying the ark is on its way. Everyone notices Jeri is missing, and look for her. Jeri appears from behind a rock, but her skin is pale, her eyes are yellow, and she has a creepy expression on her face. Yamaki tells the tamers that a beam of light will appear, the ark's track, and they have to be at the end of it before the timer reaches zero. It is set at 40 minutes. If the tamers do not get there in time, they will have to start over, as it took three weeks to calculate the trajectory for the ark's track. Zhuqiaomon tells the tamers' Digimon that he still hates humans and may never overcome his disgust for their decision to be with humans, but he respects their decisions and tells them to go home with them. Azulongmon tells Calumon he can remain a Digimon for the rest of his life if he wishes, which he does. He creates another cloud to send the tamers and their Digimon (and Kenta and Calumon) to the area of the desert where the flag was, which is where the ark will be. The D-Reaper causes earthquakes in Earth and damages the Hypnos processor. At the spot where the flag was, the tamers wait for the ark to appear. Ryo says it's almost nightfall, and Renamon says that'll make "it" difficult, as she senses Impmon's presence (though she only revealed this to Rika). Impmon's bandana goes flying over to Renamon, who catches it. Rika and Renamon run off in Impmon's direction. As they search for him, Renamon says that when she became Sakuyamon, she felt a deep protective feeling for all living creatures, and will start with Impmon. Janyu integrates the processing powers of the computers of people all over the world, sending emails to them, and they all answer (including Rika's grandmother), giving Hypnos power. When Dolphin says they have enough power now, Yamaki, who never thought people could work together so flawlessly and quickly, finally puts down his lighter. Rika and Renamon find Impmon, and Rika gives him back his bandana. As night falls, the timer reaches zero. The ark arrives in the digital world, and Takato receives an email from Yamaki telling them to get on, as they don't have much time. Notes *Although it doesn't pose an immediate threat in this episode, the D-Reaper remains antagonist *Beelzemon dedigivolves back to Impmon, as well as Jeri's new appearance (the nature of which is not revealed at this point) *First appearance of MarineAngemon *First appearance of the ark that takes the tamers home *After 40 episodes of playing around with it, Yamaki finally puts his lighter down. Trivia *Three of the Mega Digimon appearing in this episode are MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, and Diaboromon. Although not evil in Digimon Tamers, they were major villains in the first season of Digimon. Category:Episodes